Silent Seeker
by ToniMizukiPrime
Summary: Fan Universe. During on the same mission, Skywarp was hit in where his transmitter, and he couldn't speak. One of my random stories of mine. Rated T for language.


Silent Seeker

This all started at Cybertron, home of both Autobots and the Decepticons…yes the war is still going. Now moving on, near Iacon, the Autobot capital, two seekers, Thundercracker and Skywarp were trying to sneak in the Autobot territory. TC and Warp always argue every time they are on a mission, but that loud argument caused the Autobots to spot them, but this time they will not argue. They flew slowly towards Iacon and finally made it up to a big building. Skywarp smirked.

"It's about time we made it in this fraggin' city." he said.

"We're not done yet." TC replied pulling out a map of the capital. "According where the Autobot base is, it's in North of Iacon."

"North? Is that map malfunctioning again? The place is at East of this city."

"No, its North."

"East!"

"North!"

"East!"

"NORTH!"

"EAST, FRAGGIT! EAST! KAON IS NORTH. YOU'RE POINTING EAST, YOU PIECE OF SCRAP!"

TC was quiet and looked at the map. Warp was right. The place was east.

"I knew that." he lied.

"Yeah. Yeah. Now let's go!" Warp growled. Once they were about to leave, they were caught…again.

"You two again!" an Autobot spoke. "Did we just fight you two astro hours ago?"

"Three." TC answered.

"Don't correct me! Autobots, fire!"

The team started firing. TC and Warp ducked down. TC looked at Warp angrily.

"What?" Warp wondered giving TC a weird look.

"Why the hell did the Autobots spotted us because of your stupid mouth of yours!" TC yelled.

"Hey! You started the argument! You wanted to know where the base was."

"Well forget about it now. Let's fly back to Kaon and think of another strategy."

"While the Autobots are still shooting at us?"

"We fly, lughead! We can dodge their blast attacks. Now let's go."

Thundercracker and Skywarp transformed. Once they left the big building, the Autobots were still firing. The seekers dodged every blast, but the last one hit Warp. He didn't notice that he was hit. The Autobots stopped firing as the seekers left Iacon.

At Kaon, TC and Warp made it back to their usual spot that they and Starscream built. It's like a clubhouse but it's big. It even had a flag, alarm lights, and a vending machine… Okay, why do they have a vending machine? Anyway, moving on, they went inside their base.

"We're back, Starscream!" TC yelled. Warp was saying something but he wasn't saying anything like he had no audio in him. Starscream came out of the rec room holding an energon cube.

"You morons failed, didn't you." Starscream spoke.

"Don't look at me." TC replied and made an innocent look. "Warp was the one who yelled out loud and we were spotted by the Autobots."

Skywarp began to speak, but no words were coming out of his mouth. Then he began to yell, but nothing happen. Screamer and TC were looking at the purple mach.

"Skywarp, are you okay?" Starscream asked. Warp began to speak again, and then he closed his mouth.

"Something isn't right." TC said. "Why isn't he speaking with words?"

Screamer looked closely to Warp and saw something opened. He saw the purple mech's transmitter damage.

"Oh slag." Starscream spoke.

"What? What happened?" TC wondered.

"His transmitter has been damage. No wonder he can't speak."

"He'll be okay?"

"Yeah, his voice will return tomorrow… So here, Warp."

Screamer gave a datapad Skywarp so he can be able to respond. Warp stared at the datapad then looked at TC. He started doing something and the datapad said:

"Again TC! YOU started the argument! Primus, you are such a moron!"

"Hey!" TC yelled.

"Well, looks like that work. Problem is solved." Screamer chuckled. "You two go ahead and make another plan."

The blue seeker and the purple seeker looked at each other angrily.

Later, Thundercracker and Skywarp were forming a plan to get in the Autobot base at Iacon.

"Hmm." Thundercracker was beginning to speak. "Maybe we should enter the East area of the city so we can be close to the base."

Warp started to respond on the datapad:

"That is kind of okay, but what about the traps inside the base?"

"Traps? Heh, I know how to outrigger them. So, are you ready for this, Warp?"

The silent seeker nodded and smirked.

In the east side of Iacon, Thundercracker and Skywarp made it near the base.

_Thank Primus that Warp's voice is broken down 'til tomorrow. _TC thought. _He's the one who really caused to spot us._

They jumped from building to building and stopped on the roof of the Autobot base. TC looked below and saw an opening. He grabbed hold on the edge of the opening and went inside. Warp did the same. The seekers looked around.

"This is easy." said TC walking close to a…trap. He looked to the left and saw the security system. He smirked and went over to it and deactivated all the traps. TC turned to the silent seeker. "Let's go."

Warp nodded again and they went up to the communication room.

"You grab the generator while I set the bomb." said TC and Skywarp nodded. They both split. While they were doing their job, an Autobot, Jazz came in. Then he spotted TC setting the bomb.

"HEY!" he yelled. TC quickly turned around and started shooting. Jazz ducked behind a desk. The mech looked at the alarm. He quickly pressed. The alarm was on and it was so loud the whole capital heard it. Thundercracker quickly turned to Skywarp holding the generator. He finished setting up the bomb. He set it up for three minutes.

"Warp! Let's go!" TC shouted. The seekers transformed and escaped. Jazz was too late. Optimus and the other Autobots appeared.

"Too late, sir." Jazz spoke. "They escaped, and Thundercracker set a bomb."

The bomb was down to one minute Prime looked up at the opening. He quickly grabbed the bomb and started running to the opening. He threw it up high out of the base, and it blew up. Prime came back to his comrades. He looked at Jazz.

"What did they take?" he asked.

"The generator." Jazz replied.

Wheeljack snickered. "They took the fake. I knew that would happen."

"Where is the real generator?" Jazz asked Wheeljack.

"It's right there by the navigating system."

"And they didn't notice." Jazz chuckled. "Those will be in for it."

"Alright now. That's enough." Prime stopped the conversation. "Let's get back to work."

The next day, at the seekers' base, Skywarp finally can speak. After his and TC's mission was completed, they finally stopped arguing over the same mission.

"Well mission accomplished, Warp." TC spoke.

"Yep, and we're okay, right?" Warp wondered.

"Yes. No more arguing."

In the middle of their conversation, Starscream came in with a frustration face.

"Hey, Screamer." Warp greeted.

"Don't 'hey' me!" Starscream yelled. "You guys failed again!"

"What!" TC said with a shocked face. "What do you mean we failed?"

"One, the Autobot base is still standing, and TWO, This generator is nothing but a decoy!"

It was silence now. Then TC and Warp looked at each other angrily.

"See? I knew the bomb plan was a bad idea! Skywarp started complaining.

"What are you complaining for!" TC yelled. "You took a fraggin' decoy with us and you didn't notice!"

"I was damaged! What should I suppose to do! Scream! I couldn't speak, stupid!"

"You had a fraggin' datapad the whole time last night!"

Starscream sighed while the other two seekers were arguing…again.

_I'm going to recharge. _Starscream thought and left the room, and TC and Warp were still arguing.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of that! Please review. L. Prime out. ;D<strong>


End file.
